Forgiveness of Sin in Your Undying Love
by booklover1989
Summary: One shot inspired by the song Woman, Amen by Dierks Bentley. Daryl's thoughts and feeling as he and Beth flee the funeral home


A/N: I've written another new one shot inspired by a song. The lyrics of the song are italicized and bolded. It's a short little thing but I couldn't help thinking of these two while listening to the song. Please let me know what you think!

 _ **I'd lose my way and I'd lose my mind  
If I faced one day on my own  
I know I was saved, the night that she gave  
This drifter's heart a home**_

 _ **Every night I should be on my knees  
Lord knows how lucky I am  
I'll never say near enough  
Thank God, for this woman, Amen**_

Daryl's heart was pounding and his breathing was coming in short gasps. He could blame it on the running- he'd ran non stop for miles. He could blame it on his smokers lungs. But the truth was it was fear. Fear and relief and anger and hope all twisted together in a jumbled mess. It tightened his chest and choke his throat. He almost lost her. He almost lost the single most important thing to him in the world to him. When he came out of that god damned trap of a funeral home and found Beth fighting and clawing to get free from a man that had her in his grip he'd never been so afraid. He ain't ever felt fear like that. Not even when it came to his father.

Fear only lasted a moment before white hot rage took its place, practically blinding him as he strode forward. The details still aren't exactly clear because he got lost in the bloodlust. The only thought he had to was to save her. Save Beth at any and all cost. Once the man was dead and she was free he grabbed her hand and they ran. Ran like the dead were chasing him; like the devil himself was on their heels and would snatch them up if they slowed for even a moment. He only cared about putting distance between them and that fucking funeral home.

They stopped in a little clearing in the forest, no longer able to run. He knew they were finally far enough that the panic subsided a little. And for the first time since he was a little boy he prayed to a God he wasn't sure he believed in. He wouldn't have made it one day on his own. Not one day without this woman. He'd never been good at being alone. But he knew, deep in his heart, that it was different now. He wouldn't survive without her. She saved him. And he wasn't even sure she knew it. So he hit his knees, grabbing her around the waist and buried his face into her stomach. She threaded her fingers through his hair and murmured soothing words while he thanked the Lord he hadn't lost her.

 _ **This world has a way of shaking your faith  
I've been broken again and again  
But I need all the cracks in my shattered heart  
'Cause that's where her love gets in**_

 _ **She gives me faith, she gives me grace  
She gives me hope, she gives me strength  
She gives me love, love without end  
Thank God, for this woman, Amen**_

Beth dropped to her knees in front of him so they were eye to eye. Daryl didn't look up at her knowing he'd given enough away that night. He didn't have to strength to put on a blank face and hide the emotion from his eyes.

Flashbacks to earlier that night played in his head. Images of candlelight and grape jelly; to mumbles of mmhhs, ya knows, and a soft oh. He never answered her with words of what changed his mind but he knew his look said enough. He'd never had much faith in the world even before the damned dead started rising. Daryl was used to things being ugly and the end of the world didn't change that. He was broken and faithless. He may have worked through a few things with the help of Carol and Rick but he wasn't fixed. He didn't even think it was possible to his past behind him until that night on the porch of the shack.

But she did it somehow. Climbed right through the cracks in his heart and in his soul and left behind faith and love. She gave him the strength to put away his past where it belonged and have hope that it could be better; that he could be better.

 _ **Thanks for the moon and the stars up above  
Forgiveness of sin in your undying love  
Every twist, every turn for the way you made sure  
All my roads led to her**_

Daryl felt Beth cup his cheek in her soft hand and slowly lift his face to meet hers. She stared into his eyes and he knew he was laid bare before her; cut open and pouring out every emotion he felt.

And like an echo from what seemed like a lifetime ago-but really had only been a few hours- he heard her ask in a soft voice. "What changed your mind?

This time though he wasn't going to be a coward. This time he would answer her.

"You girl. You changed my mind. Bout everything."

But this time he didn't hear a soft and breathy oh. This time Beth instead lowered her head and brushed her lips across his in a caress so chaste and sweet but one he felt throughout his entire body. It gave him an ache in his chest. He kissed her back and poured all that he had into her. All of his love.

As the kissed deepened he let her burn away all his sins until he felt he was nothing but ash. Consumed by her and her goodness that there was no room for anything else. No room for fear or anger or hopelessness. Only for faith hope, strength, love and the grace of God.

When they finally broke apart words weren't needed. He just held her hand once again and they walked back into the forest together to find themselves a home.

 _ **She gives me faith, she gives me grace  
She gives me hope, she gives me strength  
She gives me love, love without end  
Thank God, for this woman, Amen  
**_


End file.
